Jìng Yī
Jìng Yī (静一 Calm One) is a Xing boy who traveled to Amestris to master the art of Alchemy. He later becomes a companion of Emma on her journey. Appearance Jìng Yī is a young boy with clean black hair and droopy blue eyes. He wears no shirt with a belt that draps across his chest. He wears white pants with black slipper like shoes. Over his attire, he wears a long greyish blue jacket with a large hood. He carries around a large Zanbato like weapon, which he can use Alchemy on to change its appearance. Personality Jìng Yī is quite the calm type. He never acts on anger, happiness, or sadness and only fights if it is extremly necceasary. He feels that uneeded movement is beyond him, despite the fact that he goes out of his way to carry a large blade. He enjoys the thrill of helping Emma on her journey and has agreed to stick by her side. Jìng Yī has a liking to soft music and tea. History Growing up in Xing, Jìng Yī came from a noble family. He lived a normal childhood, playing and going to school during most of his childhood. Oneday, he saw Alchemy in its effect and wanted to learn it. A man offered to teach him, if he would go to Amestris to look for his true purpose. Althought Jìng Yī had no idea what this meant he agreeded and became a skilled Alchemst. When he was 14 he left for Amestris, and upon getting there met Emma Elric. Abilities Master Alchemst- His skills in Alchemy are top notch, being trained by the man that taught by the man that taugh Emma in Hearch. Jìng Yī seems to focus on creating metallic limbs from the ground or spikes from his blade, creating a great offense. Expert Swordsman- Jìng Yī has shown to be quite skilled with his blade, showing to defeat multiple men with one swipe and not even killing them. He seems to wield his large sword with tremendous grace. Master Strategist- During his childhood, he was very smart and applies his brains to fighting. He devises strategies that would take the Military weeks to think off. Appendage Alchemy His Alchemy is based on creating appendages from his blade or the ground. At the butt of his blade is the Transmutation Circle. He often creates large pillars or arms from the ground or spikes from his blade. He also has shown to bend his blade around his entire body to create a metallic armor. He can also perform regular alchemy, but perfers this designated style. Jìng Yī also states that he transmutated his blade at different times to change its weight. * Spikes- Jìng Yī will release multiple spikes from his blade, that will enhance its power and strength. * Iron Pillars- Jìng Yī will stab his blade into the ground causing multiple large pillars to rise up. * Giant Arm- By touching his hand to the ground, a large metallic or rock arm will rise up and strike, grab or punch the target. Trivia * He greatly resembles Ling from the original series * He has a large tattoo of his Transmutation Circle on his back, why however for an unknown reason